Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus capable of implementing various pieces of data such as image data and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus having a structure for preventing content data, which is protected by digital rights management (DRM), from being hacked and a control method thereof.
Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes external image signal/image data in accordance with a variety of image processing techniques. The image processing apparatus displays the processed image data as an image on its own display panel, or outputs the processed image data to a display apparatus having a display panel so that the display apparatus can display the received image data as the image. That is, the image processing apparatus may have a display panel or no display panel as long as it can process the image data. For example, the former includes a television (TV), and the latter includes a set-top box.
Digital content data provided by the image processing apparatus may be allowed to be copied freely, or its copyright may be protected by digital rights management (DRM). The DRM may be achieved in various forms, and is provided to prevent an unauthorized third party from duplicating content data of the image processing apparatus without permission. For instance, the image processing apparatus has to prevent content data, to which the DRM is applied, from being duplicated and leaking to an external apparatus whereas the corresponding content data is allowed to be decoded in the image processing apparatus and displayed as an image. However, if operations of an internal configuration of the image processing apparatus are not restricted, it is impossible to prevent the content data from leaking outside the image processing apparatus. Accordingly, the image processing apparatus may need a configuration and a design for protecting the content data.